Simba's New Groove ( chapter 1 )
Simba's groove changed quite quick after he read books genets secretly copied from castles in Europe Asia and Africa and handed to Makini so she could read facts about lions and teach Simba stuff he didn't know yet. The books were rubber covers with gold clips to keep them closed, and they were stored in a big close tunnel. Simba thought of carving the arch of his den, and forgiving Kion for not keeping the Lion Guard team as only a group of lions. Simba also changed how a lion cub's first day would begin. Simba decided a royal lion cub would be born shown on Pride Rock, taken on a tour by the storks so the cubs would know the surroundings of its home, and when the Lionesses were busy hunting the cape dogs and Bhati would watch over the newborn cub. Simba also started to trust Choyo more and thought she could be the lion cub's extra teacher for self-defense. The new patrol did't really have ranks but each animal's duty was respectful to its range and its abilities. Kion's lion guard group were told to continue their traveling, but new stuff like a Sky Patrol was formed This group included eagle, crow, bats, and tree leaping species like baboon, genet, and galago and a small Sea Patrol group was formed too, this group included a few sea mammals and some big land mammals the water didn't bother like elephants. So even though there wasn't really any rank Reirei was thought of as the captain because of the distance her kind could travel in Africa's landscapes and Tabaqui was thought of as the general because his kind the golden jackal could go running Greece plus Southeast Europe, South Asia, Southwest Asia, Southeast Asia, plus states of Africa his species could run in. Rani still worked as the Back Land patrol team. It's the tricky animals like a secretary bird and mongoose who kept the border near the Outlands safe, this was the team Choyo liked helping if she wasn't busy helping a newborn lion cub in the royal family, Mjomba joined this team as well, and so did Vitani. Since Simba's groove recently change Zazu wasn't the only one to report news Dholes reported news of Asia's lions and the news of their cousins like the snow leopard the tiger and the sand cats and wildcats who lived close, but Corsac foxes helped Greek lions keep in touch with their Asian and African cat cousins since the beaches they ran on weren't far. The Fennec fox trusted Simba and so did patrol for the deserts of north Africa and Southern Asia, it also helped sand cats of north Africa keep in touch with the lions in the states such Kenya, Ethiopia and other states the sand cat didn't live in, because it was able to hear stuff when its Asian cousins reported news. In case the news wasn't good Simba also formed a council. Kongwe the tortoise, Ethiopian Swallows, Corsac fox, Cape Dog, Dhole, Elephant, Pearl Spotted Owl, Bhati the bat-eared fox, Choyo a who is a Caracal, Stork, Eagle, Golden Jackal, and Kovu too so he could take Simba's place as king soon. Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732 Category:Reirei And Kovu Start A New Era Category:Chapters